Common Ground
by Elivanna
Summary: Someone comes back to Dante's shop causing some old emotions to reawaken. Can Dante handle it?
1. What's wrong with you?

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I got inspired to write this while watching the Devil May Cry Anime. I guess the timeline would be after Devil May Cry 1 but before or maybe after Devil May Cry 4 haven't decided yet. -Elivanna

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters within the Devil May Cry world no matter how many times I begged Capcom to give them to me.

* * *

Chapter 1: **What's wrong with you?**

Business had been slow recently. No demons have interested him enough to go out and investigate, which meant his money flow was not mounting as were the bills. At Devil May Cry all was silent the only sound was of the ceiling fan rapidly turning to provide air in the warm shop. Dante was the only one there seated at his desk and reading a magazine which he soon got bored of, lifting his feet onto the desk leaning back in his chair to get comfortable, once his comfort level was reached he placed the magazine over his face closing his eyes so all light was blocked so he could take his daily nap.

"Just another day in the office." he mumbled to himself before drifting off to sleep.

While he was dozing someone entered his shop silently closing the door and stepping in. She smiled seeing him napping at his desk. The shop looked the same she noticed, the same demon heads hanging on the wall, the same musical instruments in one corner, a broken TV. Everything was exactly the same since she left.

She walked determinedly towards Dante. Once there she placed her bags down on the wooden floor, then kneeled down next to his chair then reached up to remove the magazine that was obstructing her view of his face. After placing the magazine onto the desk she reached out to touch his ever tempting white hair. She ran her fingers through his hair then moving her fingers to touch his strong jaw line feeling a little bit of his stubble until a hand reached out and grabbed her own. She looked up to see his blue eyes staring at her.

"Your back." he stated huskily using his other hand to rub at his eyes. "So you've finally tired of traveling on your own huh, missed me? He asked as a smug smile started forming on his face. He still held her wrist in one of his gloved hands which he was softly rubbing his thumb against.

"Maybe so, plus you're the one who stated that I could come back anytime that I wanted to." she stated as a matter of fact. She roughly pulled her wrist back from him roughly.

"Ouch babe, but I do love a strong woman." he stated getting up from his desk. "But after they way you've came in feeling me up and all I'm surprised I don't get the same liberty." he stated jokingly. Once he was up he reached out a hand for Trish to stand up as well.

"Even though I got a pretty good view from up here I'd prefer if you were on your feet." he stated. Trish finally realizing that Dante could see down her shirt hurriedly got to her feet with the help of Dante's offered hand. Once Dante was sure he had a good grip of Trish he pulled her in for a hug.

She was surprised at his sudden show of affection coming from Dante. 'He must be lonely.' she thought slowly hugging him back. 'Hopefully I wasn't gone for too long.' she thought as she wrapped her arms against his muscular back which was enveloped in his leather red coat.

He released his hold on her and moved apart from Trish. "So what brings you back?, I thought you had enough of me." he stated stretching his stiff muscles after sleeping in his chair for to long.

Trish tried to come up with an answer that would not make it sound as if she missed Dante desperately, she refused to give him one up on her, to see that cocky smile that would light up his face if she told him the truth. Instead she opted for "I was around the neighborhood chasing a demon so I'd thought I would stop by." she said shrugging and self mindedly moving a loose strand of blonde hair from her face.

"Really?" said Dante seeing her slight hesitation to answer. He stared at her scanning her every being from head to toe admiring her fit figure that he missed seeing around the office the days that Trish and himself would go on missions together. Sure Lady would occasionally show up out of the blue to take his money anytime he was in debt, or when Lady herself could not handle a mission on her own and asked him to handle it but it just wasn't the same. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Trish saying something.

"Um Dante…do you think…uh never mind." she stated changing her mind. Dante looked up surprised that the strong minded woman in front of him backed down on something as trivial as asking him something. He slowly walked towards her finally realizing that she wasn't making eye contact with him anymore. When he finally stood right in front of her he pulled her chin up and tilted it so that he could see her face.

"What's wrong with you Trish?" asked Dante waiting for a response.

* * *

Well I guess your going to have to wait to see what's wrong with Trish. I'll update as quickly as possible, but with a few reviews, will motivate me to write the next chapter quicker. Oh and I hope I portrayed Dante correctly, I was a bit apprehensive to post this due to all the Dante fans out there. I hope I didn't let anyone down. Crosses fingers and waits in nervous anxiety.


	2. Hey, your back!

Well here's chapter 2 hope you enjoy. Even though I have a feeling you all will be just as frustrated as Dante is by the ending of this chapter. -Elivanna

Disclaimer: As always I will never own anything related to Devil May Cry no matter how badly I wish that I did.

* * *

Chapter 2: **Hey, your back!**

"_What's wrong with you Trish?" asked Dante waiting for a response. _

"What's the matter, why so shy all of a sudden?" he asked not understanding what was going on through Trish's mind. When she didn't respond he sighed releasing her chin then closing his eyes for a second to think. He remembered the day that she came up to him and told him straight forward that she was leaving to be on her own. It was so sudden that it had made him put his pizza down upon the table and stare at her as if she was possessed by Mundus all over again, but in the end he let her go knowing that it was the best thing to do even if he did not whole heartedly agree.

He opened his eyes again to see her standing there in front of him appearing as though she had never left. The silence was building between them and if he didn't say something he highly believed that she would leave again without explaining why she left in the first place or why she came back all of the sudden. Trish was not the type of person to stick around when she thought a situation was fruitless.

"Maybe I should go." she stated this time meeting his eyes with an icy blue stare. "It was probably a mistake on my part to come back." stated Trish heading for the doorway to get away from Dante.

Dante heard her heels on the wooden floor as she made her way towards the front door. He had to do something before she left again for who knows how long. 'She will not leave without an explanation.' he thought to himself not daring to turn himself around and face the direction of the door the only escape exit.

He refused to see her walk out that door again. He refused to repeat this situation. He refused to believe that this situation would be redundant for the rest of their lives. This distance that was constantly there even if they refused to acknowledge it. It was something that they both needed to overcome.

"Why'd you leave Trish?" he asked all of the sudden. Dante heard her pause. He could sense her shoulders stiffen without even having to look at her. She was hiding something and he knew it.

'Did she not have any faith in him anymore, did she not think that whatever the reason or whatever the problem was that he was not able to comprehend. Sure he goofed around a lot but he thought that after everything that they've been through that they could speak of anything. Haven't they at least formed a somewhat functioning friendship?

'Why was it that the only woman he could somewhat understand be the only one that he could not keep in his grasp.' he thought analyzing the situation waiting for her to say something. 'She was the only one he let frustrate him this much, which as a result just made things complicated, because when he started thinking of Trish those thoughts resulted of him thinking about his mother Eva.

Each and every time that he thought this through he realized that Trish was nothing like his mother, if only he could let her know that. He knew that Trish had issues with the fact that she looked somewhat like Eva but what she didn't know was that he thought of her as a different person. A person he respected, someone who he could confide in, the woman he talked to when Lady was being a bitch by taking all of his money, even though both Lady and Trish would at times…no wait most of the time double team him and waste all the money he had earned by buying very expensive clothing, which they barely ever used probably just to piss him off some more. 'I guess I've always had rotten luck with women.'

"Why'd you leave when I needed you?" he asked once more refusing to give up that was just not his style.

Trish sighed. 'Damn it why did Dante have to be so persistent!' she thought angrily. Even though she was surprised that Dante actually tried to stop her due to the fact that he was usually apathetic about these situations. She turned to face him, seeing his back facing her causing her to sigh. "I needed some space Dante, I needed to be alone for awhile."

"That's not all is it?" he asked hearing her pace behind him.

"Your right, there is another reason." she said standing a few inches behind him.

"What's the reason Trish, what could possibly faze you?" he questioned glad that he was able to hinder her from leaving.

"What could actually faze you a demon who fears nothing, what could have possibly pushed you away?" he asked questioning her.

"Because…" Trish started but stopped doubt evident in her voice.

"Because what?" asked Dante getting annoyed that she kept hesitating to give him a direct answer. He had to calm himself down. Anger would not get him nowhere it would just cause a bigger rift between them.

Trish was struggling on how she could admit this to Dante. 'What were they to each other, did Dante think of her as just an ally, a business partner, and nothing more?" she asked herself. It was either now or never she had to tell him. 'But would they ever get along the same as they did before. Would they still confide in each other?' Maybe she should have never left, she should have confronted him straight forward then maybe things would have been fine; then they wouldn't have to be in this dilemma that she was constantly avoiding his inquiries.

"Dante." she said softly making Dante turn to look at her. He stayed silent hoping that she would finally tell him something so they could finally pass the awkwardness that stood between them. Dante soon noticed the return of her confidence just by the way Trish held her posture, the classic hand on the hip. The don't mess with me look or I'll kill you expression, all wrapped up in a black leather clad package. 'God I love leather.' he thought to himself before focusing at the matter at hand.

"The reason I left was because I have always…" she didn't get to finish her response because at that moment the front door swung open making them both turn to face the door which revealed Lady checking her pockets to find some money, counting how much money she would have to take from Dante.

"Hey Dante, I'm going to need the money you owe me so I could pick up Kalina Ann from the shop, damn thing keeps on breaking due to overuse." I swear it worked fine until the fateful day I leant it to you Dante." she stated. "Why do you always have to break everything?" she asked finally looking up to see Dante and surprisingly Trish.

"Hey, your back!" Lady said glad to see Trish. "So did you kill any wicked demons while you were gone?" she asked. "Because lately devil hunting has been dull, nothing major to go after." Lady said as an after thought. She stopped talking once she realized that no one was responding.

Lady immediately sensed the slight tension between Dante and Trish. 'No wait slight tension was an understatement.' Lady thought as she looked at them, they looked as if they wanted to kill one another or grab each other forcefully and kiss one another until they couldn't breathe.

"Um, did I interrupt something important?" she asked receiving an icy glare from Dante and a slightly agitated glance from Trish.

* * *

**Vampire Queen: Thanks for the first review, glad you enjoyed the first chapter and hope you continue reading as this story progresses. Love your PenName by the way.**

**Shadow-of-a-Wolf: Yeah emotions are playing high at the moment even this chapter Dante and Trish's emotions are swirling but don't worry they'll reach 'Common Ground' hopefully sometime soon.**

**Angelforver06: I know what you mean about lazy reviewers but I'd hate to admit cough, cough that at times I am one myself. Don't tell anyone though, we'll just keep this between ourselves. It'll be our little secret. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Lady Luce: I agree Dante and Trish are an interesting pairing, but kinda complicated due to the whole Trish looking like Eva situation. But it's the world of fiction where barriers are meant to be crossed when inspiration hits. :) Oh and thanks for your vote of confidence on Dante's characterization. It took me awhile to form a somewhat suitible personality that sorta resembled him. Hope you enjoyed the update.**

**ProGamer Kunoichi: Why yes my friend it is a Dante & Trish fic. I know your probably thinking damn filler chapter where Trish still doesn't tell Dante what's wrong, but I wanted the frustration and tension to be tangible before I dive straight forward to Trish's and Dante's feelings. Hopefully I still have your interest. Oh and Vergil hmm...I'll think about it, I'm just not sure where to fit him into this dilemma. Don't get me wrong I love Vergil with a passion but he's just to badass to insert into this mushy part of the story. But do not doubt an appearence from him at some point in the story. And if I somehow manage to snub him in this story feel free to send Vergil with his beloved Yamato to come and threaten me into writing his awesomeness into the equation. Any thoughts you are willing to share of how you would like him to appear would gladly be accepted. Your ideas are welcomed as well as everyone else who wants to contribute. Feel free to send any messages.**

**Eric Draven201: Hmm, am I to assume your a 'The Crow' fan huh? Great movie don't you think? Unless it is a coincidence that you have the same name. Well anyways thanks for pointing out my typos. I guess I'll have to stop watching Robot Chicken and typing at the same time eh? Oh well, guess I have to make a sacrifice. ;) I'm not sure if I left a few typos here and there but I do the best I can to avoid them. Thank you for the comment and I hope that this was also as interesting as the previous chapter.**

**Lord Europe: I guess since your reviewer lucky number 7 that you get an update. Who would've thought that this would be enough motivation to keep me going. Your review put a smile to my face so I hope you enjoy this chapter. Potential huh? No one has ever told me that; so for that I give you a heart-felt thank you.**

Thank you all for the reviews and I'll post a new chapter as soon as I can. I will also write a comment back to each of you individually if you so choose to leave a review. Your opinions don't go unnoticed. -Elivanna


	3. Damn Women Come And Go As They Please

Here's chapter 3 for those who are still reading this. -Elivanna

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Devil May Cry, even though my birthday's coming up and I'm going to make a wish for Dante and Vergil to be mine.

* * *

Chapter 3: **Damn women just come and go as they please…**

"_Um, did I interrupt something important?" she asked receiving an icy glare from Dante and a slightly agitated glance coming from Trish. _

"No of course not." stated Trish hiding any trace of emotion by grabbing her sunglasses to hide behind an apathetic mask. While Dante just closed his eyes.

'This is just a dream, this is not happening.' he thought to himself. Never in his whole lifetime had he ever wanted to pull out Ebony & Ivory and shoot Lady to bits and pieces. They were so close to making progress, Trish had almost told him what was wrong. If only if it wasn't for Lady's disastrous timing then things would have probably been settled.

He reopened his eyes to look towards Trish who seemed to be handling Lady's abrupt intrusion just fine.

Lady did not miss the look that Dante had given her. If words could describe it then it appeared as if he was staring at a Marionette which he wanted to brutally strike down. While Trish just stood there as though she was not really there, lost in thought or in a daze. 'I should definitely question her about that.' thought Lady.

'So close, just a few more words and that would have been it.' thought Trish.

"Well do you have the money or not?" asked Lady hoping to break the silence while not wanting to comment on the tenseness in the room.

"No, but I do have a leftover cheesy pizza due to your _amicable_ donation." he said making his way to his desk so he could lean against it.

"So not even a 'Hello, how are you Dante, you look great today.' You've always been straight to the point haven't you Lady." he stated.

Lady just rolled her eyes at his sarcasm. "Maybe you'd get a hello every once in awhile if you weren't always in my debt."

"Touché." he stated crossing his arms against his chest not willing to remind her that half the time he was in debt was due to her random spurts of expensive clothing shopping, that she somehow always left the bill for him to pay while she just coincidentally disappeared out of town on another mission. Knowing Lady she would just tell him it was his own fault for spending all of his money on pizza and strawberry sundaes. Or maybe the fact that he always had to be repairing his office when demons came and attacked out of the blue.

"Fine I'll come back another time to pick up the money, so just don't sit on your ass all day and do nothing, you got that Dante." she stated then turning her attention to the questionably silent Trish.

"So why'd you come back to a dump like Dante's?" she asked Trish walking towards her.

"Well sometimes you just have to come back to the place where everything started." Trish said solemnly.

"Uh okay, well I'd love to stay but I have to go on a mission _without _Kalina Ann thanks to a certain _someone." _she stated glaring at Dante who seemed unfazed.

Dante raised an eyebrow as if saying Who me?, but other than that he gave no sign of any other emotion.

"Trish I hope we could catch up sometime soon, but I have some devils with my name on them who need to be taught a lesson." she stated.

Trish nodded to Lady's statement as a silent agreement to talk to her at a later time. Lady then walked out of the shop the door shutting loudly behind her.

For a moment all Trish and Dante heard was the sound of the door closing and the noise of Lady's motorcycle warming up and then speeding down the road.

'Damn women just come and go as they please.' he thought.

He looked up to see Trish waiting to see who would break this seemingly never ending silence that permeated throughout the room. They stared at each other for a few seconds until finally she spoke.

"Dante the reason I left was because I felt that the distance would be good for us. I felt that if I stayed here any longer then I would have corrupted our business relationship." said Trish getting straight to the point.

'Business relationship?' he thought to himself not wanting to interrupt.

"It's just I was frightened at the thought of losing you due to my selfish feelings." Trish stated.

'Losing me? Selfish feelings? What is she talking about? Wait feelings?'

"Feelings? What feelings?" he asked confused and not really sure of how she felt.

"I'm not sure but I think that I could possibly be-in love with you?" she stated once again refusing to look at him.

Dante started laughing hysterically in disbelief causing Trish to look up immediately aghast at his sudden laughter.

"What the hell is so funny?" she asked ticked off at Dante's laughter at her confession. Which she soon realized that it wasn't a humorous laugh but a dry disbelieving laugh.

'Did he not believe her?'

Dante calmed down his laughter and finally stated "If this is some way of screwing with my mind it's not working, did Lady put you up to this?" he asked.

"Lady could never put me up to anything and you know that, do you actually think that I would do something so petty?" she said the pain evident in her voice.

"I don't know you tell me." Dante said looking directly at her.

"If this is all a joke to you then I should not waste my time." she stated passing Dante to pick up her bags.

Once the bags were in her hands she made a start for the door. She was about to pass Dante and head for the door but in one quick movement she saw a flash of red as he held her back by pinning her against the wall next to his many slaughtered demon heads.

"Why are women always trying to run away from me?… Damn and my mother always said I was a looker." he said sarcastically.

"Dante let me go!" she said angrily trying to push him out of the way without resorting to using violence.

Dante held her back by using his weight against her own causing her to drop her bags on the wooden floor. Her back was firmly pressed against the wall as she squirmed to get out of his grasp by trying to push him away which she could have done if he wasn't using all his strength to keep her there.

He grabbed her wrists from keeping Trish from pushing him away feeling her pulse race quickly. "If you really wanted to go then you would have electrocuted me already or at least pulled out Luce & Ombra to shoot me." he said as a matter of fact.

Her eyes met his angrily. "_Please_ let me go." she pleaded. Dante looked to Trish's tinted eyes covered in her dark shades. He released one of her wrists to move her sunglasses on top of her head. He needed to see if she was telling the truth. 'Did she really mean what she told him?' he looked to see her eyes which held mixed emotions of rage and hurt. He moved a strand of her blonde hair aside slightly caressing her cheek.

He was startled in what he saw next as a single tear slid down her face. This made his human side tinge with guilt, never in his life had he ever wanted to make a woman cry, demon or not Trish was still a female and she was crying because of him. He didn't know what to do because the few tears triggered in him too much, the human side which wanted to comfort her and the devil inside him which wanted to ravish her.

* * *

**Lord Europe**:** Yeah I agree about Lady's disastrous timing, but I made up for it by getting rid of her quickly. Thank you for taking the number 8 review as well. It's nice to know someone is enjoying the story and for you this chapter is written.**

**Well that's it for now but as I said earlier my birthday's coming up so I probably wont update for awhile unless all readers out there would be kind enough to leave a nice present by leaving a review packaged in a box. Hint. Hint. :**

Until next time. -Elivanna


	4. Care To Elaborate?

Well here's another chapter. This chapter was a hurricane of emotions, which drove me insane in the writing process so I hope it makes sense.

I would like to thank all of you who gave me a nice little packaged review. Just so you know my birthday was great and I appreciate the reviews that were given.

--Elivanna

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Devil May Cry even if I threatened Capcom several times to hand them over.

* * *

Chapter 4: **Care To Elaborate? **

__

He didn't know what to do because the few tears triggered in him too much emotion, the human side of him wanted to comfort her and the devil inside him that wanted to ravish her.

Trish's tears had awoken something in him that he was not ready for, too much repressed emotions that were coming out all at once. These were emotions that he was not willing to share with her but he could not repress much longer as he was losing his control of the situation.

Dante's hands lowered to her hips feeling her soft skin in the process. He leaned in closer pressing their foreheads together so that they were both eye to eye.

"You should have never left." he whispered tilting his head so that his lips were against her ear making her twitch due to the warmth of his breath.

"Why's that?" she asked her struggles ceasing as she tried taming the few tears that escaped her as well as getting accustomed to the close proximity between Dante and herself.

"I would have understood regardless of what you thought." he stated. Trish noticed the devious glint in his eyes as he leaned in their faces barely two inches apart as his lips pressed against her cheeks kissing the tears away.

Dante tasted the tears on his lips making the devil in him stir some more. If he didn't move away then things could take a turn for the worse but she was tempting him so much without even realizing it. Just by the way she stood against the wall, the way her blonde hair framed her face, her glistening blue eyes that were somewhat filled with tears, her pink lips that badly needed to be kissed. He was having a hard time restraining himself from lifting her in his arms and just showing her how much he cared for her.

He didn't know what would happen if Trish and himself would be able to work something out between them but he didn't want to have a relationship that would be awkward if it fell apart, because if they managed to screw it up then that would ruin the friendship and then they wouldn't be able to work together anymore, which would result in Trish leaving and probably never coming back.

'I never had a chance at a normal life where I could be in love, maybe because I'm not a full human or the fact that my line work is too dangerous, but then again we both work in the same business; and Trish is a demon--No I would not risk Trish's life, every time that someone was close to me, someone I cared for they would just be killed or injured or even go insane lusting for power. I would not bring her down by associating herself with me. Anyone that knew me as the Son of Sparda would just try to hurt me in any way possible, all for an age old grudge against my father, and if Trish and I were involved then she would be my weak point. She was better off on her own or just being my ally where they would not think of her as someone important, she would just be someone that I worked with.' he thought trying to convince himself that it was best to leave things as they were.

Trish was regaining her composure so she could figure out how Dante and herself would discuss their problems.

"You would have understood?" she finally asked. "Yeah cause I know everyone thinks I'm sexy." he said causing Trish to punch him in the gut making him release his hold on her.

"Ouch, maybe I was wrong, I guess I don't like strong women so much anymore." he stated changing his mind and putting a hand to his stomach in a feeble attempt at humor to stop himself from pouncing on her.

"I'm trying to be serious Dante." she said glaring at him. "I didn't lie about my feelings for you."

"Of course I understand maybe more so than you ever would." he said cryptically.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Perhaps, care to elaborate?"

"No not really."

Trish closed her eyes in exasperation. 'Why do I put up with him!'

"I won't elaborate because you are refusing to see what's right in front of you." she heard him say.

"Well then what am I not seeing?" she asked opening her eyes and quirking and eyebrow. 'Besides that feral look he keeps giving me...' she paused finally realizing his dilemma.

"Maybe if you didn't ask so many questions you'd figure it out." he said trying to calm himself before he did something reckless.

"I do _not _ask too many questi-- his lips pressed against her own effectively silencing her. He would not start an argument with her that would result in being in square one all over again.

Trish was taken aback at the sudden kiss but responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, their bodies pressed against one another leaving no empty space between them.

'Isn't this what I wanted to avoid, damn it so much for not being reckless!' he chastised himself even though he was not willing to stop once he felt Trish respond.

Dante put a hand on her hip to help steady her as their lips fiercely attacked each another meeting in a desperate attempt to bring themselves closer together.

'So much for leaving things how they are.' he thought as he kissed her forcefully.

He had lost his self restraint as he coaxed Trish's mouth to open a bit so that he could slip his tongue slightly inside her mouth causing Trish to release a muffled moan that she was holding back.

"Dante…" he mentally smirked at his accomplishment, hearing that beautiful breathy sound come from her was the driving force that was egging him on.

'Was this just their lust being released, did the tension between them finally break, was this the moment that she was waiting for, the moment that her feelings were accepted?' she thought to herself before being to enveloped in the intensity of his emotions to think straight. She now knew that he cared for her even though he was having a power struggle on how to show her. Either by affection or by animalistic lust.

His hands roamed her back before finally lowering to her leather clad bottom which gave him easy access to lift her up easily. She wrapped her legs around his torso as he carried her over to his desk where he continued his struggle to control himself, until he pulled away slightly when he felt Trish's soft hand caress his cheek moving his hair aside so she could place a chaste kiss on his cheek. That one sweet kiss sobered him up demolishing any thoughts of ravishing Trish.

The devil in him as well as his male instinct had almost won, if Trish had not made that affectionate gesture then he would have fucked up their chances at a relationship by forcing Trish into sleeping with him, giving her the impression that he just wanted her body.

"Don't you ever doubt yourself Trish, your affections are not wasted." he finally admitted nuzzling his nose with hers affectionately to further prove how much he cared for her.

"But this could be a problem." he said not looking her in the eye as he commented on how she was capable of undoing his self control with just a few tears,

"I know and now I see." she whispered as she placed a kiss on his nose.

"But I'm willing to try to make this work." she paused so she could place several kisses on his neck before continuing. "I would rather have tried than just let the opportunity pass." she said her lips still against his neck.

Dante thought about it, even though slightly distracted due to the warm breath against his neck.

"I understand your apprehension Dante, I don't want to ruin our friendship as much as you do but it would have the same result if we keep our distance and never speak about it, and if it doesn't work out the worst that could happen is that we kill each other to solve the problem." she said a mischievous smile appearing on her face.

"Sounds good, just don't stab me with my own sword again." he said leaning in to kiss her but pausing when he heard the phone.

Ring….Ring...Ring…

Sigh

Trish left Dante's grasp apologetically but not before giving him a quick peck on the lips before reaching for the phone.

"Devil May Cry." she answered as the customer told her of the mission. After hearing the whole message she hung up.

"They have a password." she said looking to Dante.

'Just like old times.' Dante thought to himself. 'Once again Trish was back and they would be working as a team again that's all that mattered even though he wished he had a cold beer right now to numb his brain for the upcoming headache due to the stress of losing control of his emotions.'

"Looks like we have ourselves a job babe."

.

.

.

****

End

* * *

Yes this was the final chapter. I was planning on making the story longer but it just seemed right to end it here.

Well I hope that the whole Dante having trouble controlling himself thing came across. We usually see Dante so calm that I'd thought it would be nice to show him struggling with something for once. Well how would you feel if someone you loved left without a clue and suddenly came back out of nowhere? I felt that I needed to write how Dante would react to Trish's feelings by showing how both his human and devil side both released their repressed emotions that he didn't get to say when she left.

**ProGamer Kunoichi: Yeah Lady did have bad timing in Chapter 2, hmm I wonder why...I abosolutely did not do that on purpose... Hey do you think Dante and Trish got enough time together before the phone rang...cough..cough..that wasn't on purpose either lol. Anyways joking aside I've thought it through on Vergil and decided that I would write another story just for him, I just need to think it through before I post anything. So keep your eyes open for when that comes out. Also I would like to thank you for wishing me a happy birthday , made me feel great seeing a packaged review at my doorstep.**

**Lady Luce: I followed your advice on not sticking Vergil in, but as I stated in the above review I would write his own story. I appreciate that you think I've written the character personalities pretty good. Thank you for the review and I'm glad your enjoying the story.**

**Angelforver06: Thanks for wishing me a happy birthday. I hope this was quick enough.**

By the way, I was thinking of writing a bonus chapter. If any of you are by any chance interested then leave a review telling me how you feel about that. I already have some thoughts floating around my mind but I guess it's up to my beloved reviewers to decide. -Elivanna


End file.
